


Find What You Weren't Even Looking For

by orphan_account



Series: norton 'verse [1]
Category: CWRPS
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity!fic prompt "<i> dating! Oh.. Maybe a first date at the bowling alley? lol, that would be adorable. But really, anything is good!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find What You Weren't Even Looking For

“ You know what I don't get Jay-man?” Chad asks from where he is balanced on the edge of the bathroom counter watching Jared make himself pretty.

“What?” Jared asks certain of two things: 1) he is not going to like Chad's answer and 2) there is no way to avoid it, short of running away. Running away doesn't seem like a feasible plan since Jared is currently at home, and all his shit is here. The sucky part of the equation is that Chad is his room-mate so he can't successfully kick the little fucker out either.

“What I don't get is why you're going on a bowling date, when you don't bowl. Don't you think it might have been a better idea to pick something you can actually do?”

“ Great idea Chad!” he says and thinks of the 3 things he _can_ do really well “We could on a basketball date! Or ... Oh oh we could go to a lecture on Thermodynamics! Or I could make him another Grande Americano! ” Jared says dripping sarcasm while he tries to tame the pelt on his head. He pokes at his hair helplessly. Maybe he should just shave it all off.

“ Fine dumb-ass!” Chad snarks and really Jared should be worried if Chad thinks he's being an idiot.

Jared changes his shirt so many times he forgets which ones he's already tried on. Thank god he only has 2 decent pair of Jeans or he'd be here all night.

When Chad catches him standing by the front door with his cowboy boots in one hand, his trainers in the other and his face twisted with the agony of indecision Jared is worried for a second Chad is going to finally flip his shit and beat Jared to death with his own footwear. Chad just shakes his points to the shoes and goes back to watch TV instead.

Jared is looking for his wallet and his keys and his leather jacket and his lucky belt. Chad is watching him run around the apartment like a crazy person. “You better at least get laid after all this fucking drama.”

  
Which is really uncalled for, he hasn't been that bad. Well OK maybe there's been a little bit of... attention to detail. And he may have taken awhile to actually ask the guy out. Or look the guy directly in the eye. Or even really talk to him. At first.

Still, uncalled for.

Although Chad does kind of have a point about the getting laid. It's maybe been awhile.

It's a first date though. Jared will count himself lucky if he gets a goodnight kiss. Hell he's counting it as a win a guy like Jensen even asked out with a dork like Jared. I mean really! Jared is just some college kid. Yeah he's kinda smart and OK looking but Jensen has his own business and he sings in a band on weekends. And Jensen is really hot. Like super hot. And funny. And smart. And hardworking. He rides a motorcycle. He has _tattoos_ He _sings_ for fucks sake! And Jared knows Jensen also likes girls which is way fucking easier than just being gay and why would he even- oh my god Jared is totally going fuck this up!

“Jared! If you pass out when this guy gets here I will shoot you in the face! They will never find your body!” Chad yells from down-stairs. Jared just runs back into the bathroom to try to calm his hair down. He looks in the mirror in horror. He has WINGS for fucks sake! Maybe he still has time to shave it all off.

Jared is halfway down the stairs again when the doorbell rings. He trips and almost dies on the way down. OK Chad might have kind of a point about the drama. A small one.

When Jared gets to the door Jensen is standing just inside, his back slightly to the stairs laughing at something Chad said. He looks fucking amazing. A dark green button down and black jeans over chocolate brown boots, his hair is the perfect balance of mess and style. Jensen makes it look so good Jared can hardly breath.

Jared smooths his hand down the front of his black t-shirt and his best jeans and he wishes he _owned_ something that would make him look half as good as Jensen, that would make Jensen want him half as much as Jared wants _him_.

Jared lifts his chin up and remembers the important part here. He wants to do more than just pin Jensen to a bed somewhere and fuck him stupid. He wants to get to know him. He wants to spend time with him and find things they like about each other, get to know each other better. Might as well start right now. Jared really is a guy who wears a black t and jeans on a date and trips on the stairs. If that isn’t Jensen's thing they are both better off finding out now. So he tips his chin and steps forward and says “Hi Jensen!” and hopes.

Jensen just stares. He stares long enough that Jared thinks it might actually have been a mistake to say yes when Jensen asked him out. He stares with his mouth open. Then he snaps it shut hard enough to make a popping sound . He swallows like his mouth is suddenly ... dry. “Wow” he croaks. still staring.

“ I-uh- mean – uh.... Hi! Jared! Hi! Wow! You uh – you look really- good” Jared looks at him closely. Jensen looks stunned. Pole-axed really. Like he had no idea.

Jared can feel his biggest happiest smile spread across his face “ So do you” he pulls his jacket on and watches Jensen's eyes track the flex in his biceps when they bend to fit into the supple brown leather. “Ready to go? “ Jared asks and Jensen shakes his head like he's trying to clear it.

“Go?” like he forgot what they were doing “ Oh! Right! YES! I brought my bike! That's OK isn't it? I forgot to ask , well I kind of just assumed Sorry! Have you ridden before? Do you even like bikes. Fuck I'm sorry ! I should have asked ! We could take your car or-” he's babbling and getting kind of worked up and as cute as it is Jared really needs to stop him “Jensen!” He says reaching to give his arm a quick squeeze “ It's fine! I like bikes and I don’t mind riding pillion. OK?” Jensen gives a relieved smile.

Chad looks like he's got something really “witty” to say “Fuck you and goodnight Chad!” Jared says and closes the door on his smug face. And really, fuck him. Jared is going to have an awesome night and Chad can say “ i told you so!” later.

The place they go to isn’t much like the bowling alley he and his friends used to hang out at back home. There is electronic scoring and wild graphics and a huge ass arcade. There is a family restaurant on one side and what looks like a sports bar on the other and they both lead into the lanes. The place is big and loud and alive and Jared loves it even though he is about to humiliate himself in front of a guy he has been crushing on for months.

Jared is a pretty bad bowler. It was probably stupid to say yes without maybe suggesting something else. Jensen is kind of amazing and Jared is sure he is a fantastic bowler if how good Jensen is everything else is any indication.

Jensen is really good at a lot of shit.

He owns the most successful tat shop in the city and he isn’t even close to thirty so he's obviously smart as a whip. The designs he draws are so visually stunning he could hang them in any gallery. He plays guitar well enough on the weekends to be a pro. Jared has maybe gone to see the band he plays with a few times. He also knows Jensen worked as a session musician to get enough cash together to open his shop. Jensen rides a bike like he was born on one. Which made being snugged up close to his ass on the way here way more fun than it already was since he could just enjoy _that_ instead of worrying about dying.

Jensen is so good at all of that it comes as a pretty severe shock that he can't bowl for shit. He's really bad. Like way 5 times worse than Jared. Which doesn’t seem possible considering how bad Jared is.

But Jensen is bad at it and he looks pissed off about it. By the time they are done and heading over to the sports bar for dinner and a beer Jensen looks like he wants to kill something. “Dude ! It's fine! “ Jared says and he's maybe laughing at him a little because Jensen's pretty adorable when he's pissed. “ Not everyone is good at bowling!”

They find a seat near the back were it's a bit quieter and Jensen is still scowling. “I'm a good bowler!” Jensen insists still looking a little pissed off , not really looking at the menu. “ I was on the bowling team in high-school! “ he looks at Jared one eyebrow quirked “It's you!” he says accusingly and Jared feels the grin fall off his face so fast he can feel where the suddenly lax muscles are numb from grinning. “Oh” Jared says quietly and he can't really look at Jensen.

Jensen is usually so nice Jared  wasn’t really prepared fro him to suddenly be a bad sport and a competitive asshole. Especially not on a date. Or ever really He was always so laid back and kind it was one of the things Jared liked best about him.

“No Jared!” Jensen says his his hand suddenly on Jared’s arm. “ I didn’t mean it like that!” he gives a gentle squeeze and Jared looks up at him. He's smiling, apologetic and reassuring at the same time  “I'm sorry” Jensen says genuinely “I wasn't trying to be a dick! I was trying to impress you!”

“Well then why the hell did you pick bowling to do it ?” Jared asks without thinking and kind wants to slap is hand over his mouth retroactively.

Jensen just laughs “ Because I actually am really good at it!” he says shaking his head “I asked you and you said yes so fast I thought awesome he likes to bowl!” Jensen shakes his head and smiles at him “First frame I could see you weren’t very good. Then it was my turn and you sprawled out in that chair with those fucking legs of yours everywhere and I couldn't think about anything except how you'd look-” he coughs and looks embarrassed.

“Next thing I know the damn ball is in the gutter! Then _I'm_ sitting there watching your back while you bend over to get a ball and the way that t-shirt looks stretched over your back- Jesus! How the fuck could I concentrate on bowling with that going on!” Jared is kind of stunned. He knows objectively that he's not bad looking but its not something he spends much time on “The rest of the game just went downhill from there. I don’t even really remember the last 2 frames” Jensen says sheepishly. He looks at his menu for a second then he looks back up at Jared “ You are kind of stupidly distracting on a normal day.” Jared laughs entirely relieved and pleased all at once.

“You're not so bad yourself” he says with a big grin, wanting suddenly to tell Jensen all the ways he 's distracted _Jared_ over the last few weeks.  
Instead he looks at the menu, clears his throat and asks “ Any idea what's good here?”

So this is how the rest of it goes. Jared likes hockey Jensen loves baseball. They both like basketball but Jensen isn't sure he can be seen in public with a Spurs fan.

They both love music and are shocked that they were at the same “Black Keys” concert 8 seats apart in the same section last year 3 months before the first time Jensen saw Jared at the coffee shop down the street form his shop.

Jared learns Jensen's old Norton motorcycle is the first thing he ever really bought for himself as an adult. It was a frame and 3 cardboard boxes full of parts when he got it.

Jared has an older brother he worships and a younger sister he would kill for and Jensen gets a look one his face when Jared talks about them that almost makes him regret bringing them up “ Sorry” Jared says “I guess I tend to go on a bit” not sure that's what he's apologizing for.

“No Jay it's cool.” his heart gives a jump at the nickname “It's awesome to see how much you love them.” When Jensen steers the conversation toward school and away from his own family Jared lets him and files it away.

Jensen finds out that Jared is even smarter than he initially thought. Full ride through one of the most prestigious engineering programs in the country is proof of that. Jared finds out Jensen never finished high-school and is even more impressed by the success he has achieved.

Jared's 'performing dork' sense of humor meshes pretty well with Jensen’s sharp dry wit. Jared was a chess champ in high-school, Jensen blew a knee playing baseball.

Jared likes impressionist painters Jensen loves taking photos of everything good in his life. Jared's favourite holiday is Christmas and Jensen works holidays. They are still sitting there spilling details and laughing and debating large and small questions of life and love when the staff starts cleaning up around them.

Outside standing by the bike after Jensen paid for dinner and tipped to heavy for hogging the table he turns to Jared and says “ I don't really want the night to be over yet -” Jared leans in and kisses him before Jensen gets the punctuation on his sentence out. Jensen kisses him back for so long they both lose track of where they are. “Come home with me” Jensen says even though he never says that to anyone.

Jared spends the bike ride to Jensen's with his hard heavy cock trying to bust out of his jeans, pressed tight against the other man's back. Jared tries to concentrate on something else besides the way his hands feel where they are gripping Jensen's hips from behind.

Jensen lives in a huge open loft over his shop. It is mostly just one room with a couple of pony walls to provide separation for the kitchen and privacy for the bathroom.  
His bed is huge and on the opposite side of the room from the door and they barely make it there, trailing clothes across the floor, and wet hungry kisses across each others skin.

Jensen pushes and maneuvers him gently  until the back of Jared's knees hit the bed and give out. He tips back and pulls Jensen down with him keeping hold of his hand as they fall.

Jensen is as good at kissing as he is at everything else. Jared heart almost stops when he pulls away a little and groans “God Jared I love your fucking mouth”

Jensen pushes his erection against the groove of Jared's hip and suddenly Jared can't stand it anymore. He has to have that cock in his mouth or he is going to come just from the way it's sliding it along that groove.

He pulls away and slides down that hard tight body not letting loose his grip on Jensen's hand. “ God Jay!” Jensen groans and makes a choking sound when Jared slids his mouth down over his cock all at once, no stopping or hestitating. Jared almost comes right there between the sound Jensen makes when his cock-head hits the back of Jared’s throat a the taste of him the heat the grip Jensen has on his hair. Just this side of painful but exactly what Jared wants.

He sucks Jensen fast and hard and messy cannot help himself and cannot slow down. It feels like no time when Jensen comes hard with Jared's fingers in his ass and his cock as far down Jared’s throat as it will go. Jared doesn't pull off when Jensen pulls his hair in warning, just keeps swallowing and moaning.

Jared goes slower when they fuck, even though it takes every thing he has not to just push in fast and fuck hard until they both come. The breathy desperate sounds Jensen is making by the time he comes are going to be at the base of every jerk off for the rest of Jared's life.

Jensen fucks him long and slow from behind while the sun comes up. Taking him apart piece by piece whispering in his ear all the things he has dreamed of doing to him since the first time Jared smiled shyly at him while Jensen paid for his coffee.

Jared gives himself over to Jensen and the way Jensen makes him feel and by the time he comes there is nothing left of him but the sensations running over every square inch of his skin and the overwhelming need to come.

“Please Jen! “ he begs “ Oh god please' he groans into the pillow he's clutching. Jensen pushes in desperately and Jared never wants to be anywhere else but here for the rest of his days. He comes with Jensen pushing into him hard and passes out a few minutes to the feel of Jensen's fingers running through his damp sweaty hair again and again.

It's the best first date of Jared's life. It lasts 3 days and ends Monday morning when Jensen has to open the shop and Jared has class.

  
Their second date starts Tuesday night after the shop closes and never really ends.


End file.
